


The Brothers' Sickness

by RobinB01



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinB01/pseuds/RobinB01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally gets sick and Dick decides to take care of him no slash, just brotherly love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Not Feeling the Aster

Wally's P.O.V.

I woke up and I was soaked in sweat. My head was pounding and I ached all over. I tried to stand up, but my stomach did a flip. I rushed to the bathroom. Then I heard a voice.

"Wally, are you okay in there?" Oh crap, it was Dick.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rob," I replied. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and Dick was standing there.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said swatting his hand away as he tried to touch my forehead.

"Come on K.F., you were just throwing up, you're paler than normal, and you are sweating like crazy," Dick said with concern. "I'm sorry I got you sick."

"It's not your fault," I snapped back, "and I'm not sick"

"Suit yourself, but I can totally tell you aren't feeling the aster," Dick explained.

"Again, I'll be fine. I just need some breakfast, so let's go bro," I said changing into a long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans. Then we headed to the kitchen. No one was there. 'That's weird' I thought until I looked at the clock. It was already 10. 'Oh my gosh! Did I really sleep that long?'

"Yeah you did," Dick said.

"What?" I asked.

"You slept that long."

"Oh," I hadn't realized that I said that last thought aloud. My head started to hurt really bad, and I didn't realize I was falling until I felt arms around me, so I wouldn't hit the ground.

"Thanks Dick," I mumbled.

"No problem. Let's get you back to bed. Shall we?

Robin's P.O.V 

I wrapped an arm around Wally's waist and helped him into his room. He didn't protest which told me he felt like crap. I laid Wally on his bed. He groaned and I went to get a thermometer, Advil, and a wet washcloth.

Wally's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes when Dick walked back into my room. He was carrying some stuff, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Open up," I heard him say. I my head and shut my mouth tight.

"Come on, Wally," Dick said impatiently.

"Nah uh," I said, still with my mouth closed. Then Dick did something unexpected.

Robin's P.O.V.

I jumped on Wally and sat on his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. I held his nose with my right hand and waited for him to open his mouth. When he did, I stuck the thermometer in his mouth. A couple minutes later it beeped. I took it out and looked at it while getting off of Wally. 'Holy cow, man he's really sick,' I thought. "Um Wally," I said.

"Yeah Dick, what is it?" he asked.

"102," I said slowly.

Wally's P.O.V.

102\. Jeez, no wonder I felt like I fell off the back of a dump truck and run over again and again.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"You want any medicine, Kid?" Dick asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I rasped out. Man, I swear I didn't sound this bad a minute ago. "Just need sleep," I said as I closed my eyes. Then the mattress moved and I opened my eyes to find Dick lying next to me.

"Is this awkward for you?" he asked.

"Not really, but as long as you're here, do you want to cuddle?" I asked sleepily. 'Yeah, I just went there, but it's just a sick cuddle. That's it and I'm serious.' I thought to myself.

"Sure, but first you have to keep this on your head," he said placing a cool cloth on my head. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Soon we were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wants to train, will dick let him?

Chapter 2- Training 

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up while Wally was still asleep. I took the washcloth off and wet it. I put it back on Wally's head, but it woke him up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I said softly.

"It's okay. I probably should was up, we have training today. Right?" he asked.

"Whoa, wait. You are not going to training." I said almost yelling. "You are in no condition to train."

"I feel better, so I can train," He insisted.

"Well, if you're so fine then you won't mind if I take your temperature. Do you?" I asked.

"Well I don't see why you would need to."

"Let's make a deal," I explained. "If you have a fever you have to promise me you won't train, but if you don't have a fever then you can train." I handed him the thermometer.

He put it in his mouth. It beeped a few moments later, and he handed it to me. I looked at it.

"100 degrees, that's still a fever. I'll text Canary and tell her you're sick, so she'll know why we didn't show up for training." I said.

"You can go you know," he said in a small voice.

"I wouldn't leave you when you're sick." I said equally quiet. "I'm staying right here until you get better."

Wally's P.O.V.

"You want some medicine now?" Dick asked quietly because some how he knew my head was pounding. Well he is practically my little brother. He should know these things about me.

"I guess," I said back. He handed me some pills and water. I swallowed them and went to sleep. When I woke up Dick wasn't there.


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally disobeys Dick's orders.

Robin's P.O.V.

I watched as Superboy got his butt kicked by Canary. Then I heard a noise. Then I saw Wally. 'Oh my gosh what is he doing out of bed?' I thought worriedly. I rushed over to him before anyone saw him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was coming to training," he replied.

"No you're not. You are going back to bed right now. You understand?"

"Yeah I understand," he replied dejectedly. I half dragged Wally to his bed. By this time we got there, Wally was only semi-conscious. I laid Wally on his bed and he slipped into unconsciousness. I sat down by his bed and started to wait, so I can be there when he wakes up.

Wally's P.O.V.

I woke up to something cool on my head. I sat up suddenly and tried to get it off. I could feel bile rising into my mouth.

"Wally?" I barley had enough time to register my name before I had to use my super speed to run to the bathroom, so I wouldn't make a mess on the floor. I reached the toilet in just enough time to throw up. A couple seconds later I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back. When I was done throwing up I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Then I fell into Dick's arms and started to cry. My head ad stomach hurt so bad that I could barely stand it.

"Its okay, Wally, Just let it out," Dick whispered. I cried for about 10 minutes then I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Hey Wally," Dick said quietly shaking me. "Do you want to go to bed now?" I shook my head no. "Well you can't stay here, so either I help you walk to bed or I carry you."

Robin P.O.V.

Wally started to stand up. I helped him get up and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and my right arm around his waist. I led Wally back to his room and helped him lay on his bed. I gave him pills and water, which he downed in less than two seconds. I laid a cool washcloth on his forehead as he fell asleep, so I just sat down and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a nightmare and something unexpected happens to Dick.

Chapter 4-Nightmare

Wally's P.O.V.

I was running and running, and I couldn't stop. I saw the speed force open up. Oh crap I can't die. Not now. I was screaming, "Don't let me die," and "No," at the top of my lungs. Then I saw two hands reach towards me and grabbed me.

"Noooooooo," I yelled as I woke up. Wait I woke up. I'm not dead.

"Wally, are you okay?" Dick asked with concern in his eyes. "What happened?

"I dreamt I was running and I c-couldn't stop." I said beginning to sob. "I k-kept running and r-running until…"

"Until What? What happened?" Dick asked softly.

"Un-until the s-speed f-force opened up. I c-can't d-d-die. Not yet anyways." I sobbed into Dick's chest. Dick held me in his arms until I calmed down, but I was so tired I didn't move away from him.

Robin's P.O.V.

When Wally calmed down I heard soft snoring. Then I heard a knock on the door. I laid Wally down and got up. I opened the door and saw Canary standing there, so I walked out into the hallway shutting the door softly behind me.

"How is he?" Canary asked.

"He's still really sick, and he just had a nightmare, and he was running into the speed force in it," I said. Then I yawned, and Canary looked worried.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" She said impatiently.

"Uh…what day is it?'

"Exactly what I thought, get in bed now."

"W-who w-will take c-care of W-Wally?" I stammered.

"I will watch him," She said triumphantly.

"Okay, but wake me up when he does."

"I will, but," She said. Oh no there was a but. "First you must get at least 3 hours of sleep or more before I wake you up."

"Fine," I said walking to my room barely used room. I lie down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

Dinah's P.O.V.

I was sitting by Wally's bed when my phone buzzed. At first I thought it was Dick asking if he really had to go to sleep because it had been 5 minutes since he supposedly went to bed, but I checked my phone to see Oliver had texted me.

"You and I are going to have dinner tonight at that fancy restaurant on Main Street. Wear something nice. Pick you up 7. See you then," his text read. I didn't feel like texting him back, so I got up and left the room to call him instead. I dialed his number and he picked up after three rings.

"Hi Dinah" Oliver said.

"Hey Ollie," I said.

"Did you get my text?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, actually that's what I was calling about. I can't make it tonight."

"What? Why can't you come?" He whined.

"Oliver Queen," I said sternly. "You should like a child."

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"The reason why I can't come is because I'm watching Wally while Robin sleeps. That poor boy looks like he hasn't slept in two days."

"I understand, talk to you later Di. Are you coming home tonight?

"Yeah, I guess so. See you later." I walked back in the room and wetted a washcloth. I set it on Wally's forehead, but he didn't even flinch. "Poor Kid," I muttered.

Wally's P.O.V.

"Where is he" I said when I woke up and saw Dick wasn't there.

"He's sleeping," Someone said. When I said this I didn't expect to get an answer. I looked around and saw Canary. What was she doing here?

"When is he coming back?" I asked.

"In a couple hours or so," As Canary said this, a sleepy looking Dick walked through the door in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He looked like he just ran a mile because he was sweating like crazy and he was also a little paler than normal. "Oh my gosh, Dick," Canary said before she realized what she said. "I'm sorry Robin."

"Its okay, Wally already knows," Dick said swatting Canary's hand away.

"Come on Dick, don't tell me you're sick again," Canary said.

"No, I'm fine," Dick replied.

"You are clearly not," She stated. "Go back to bed and get some sleep."

Instead of going back to his bed, he climbed into bed with me. Before I could say anything, he was asleep. I just stared at him.

"You should get some sleep too." Canary said, so I rolled over and fell asleep.

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up and I was in bed with Wally. Wow that sounded perverted. I felt like crap. Then I remembered what happened last night. For some reason I wanted my big brother, so I texted Canary. She was there in no time.

Dinah's P.O.V.

I walked into Wally's room to find Robin awake and Wally still sleeping.

"What is it Rob?" I asked.

"I want Roy," He whined loudly waking Wally up. "Roy," He whined again.

"I want Roy too," Wally added whining also. I texted Roy, and told him to come to the cave. I told him to meet me in Wally's room.

Roy's P.O.V.

I walked into the cave. I wondered what Canary wanted. I walked to Wally's room and entered without knocking. I saw my little brothers lying in bed together. My heart almost melted.

"Roy," I heard Rob say quietly.

"You came," Wally agreed cheerfully. Despite their cheery attitudes, I could tell they were sick.

"How are you feeling?" I asked them.

"Ugh," Wally said rolling over. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Dick who will open up a little more to his older brother said," My head hurts and my stomach." He looked at his oldest with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Roy glanced at Wally. He needed to find out what was wrong with him.

Roy's P.O.V.

I walked over to Wally's side of the bed and knelt beside him.

"Come on Wally," I said quietly. "What's wrong? You can tell me." I reached out and felt his forehead. It was burning hot. "Well you're certainly sick because you've got a fever." I looked up and saw that Canary was gone. Probably went home to Ollie. I walked over to Robin to feel his head too. He only had a slight fever. I went to get the thermometers and wet washcloths. Also I grabbed some fever reducers and cough syrup. I went back to the room and handed Robin a thermometer. He stuck it in his mouth immediately. I tried to give Wally one, but he rejected it.

"One button," I said.

"One button's what?" Wally asked as Robin's thermometer beeped. Rob took it out and handed it to me. 100, that's not too bad.

"One button is all it takes for me to contact Barry." Wally's eyes grew wide as I said this. He took the thermometer from me and stuck it in his mouth. I beeped a few moments later. I took it out of his mouth. "103 degrees, jeez man that's high." I handed Wally the fever reducers and he swallowed them dry. I gave the cough syrup, and he took it eagerly. I wet a washcloth and told Wally to take off his sweat soaked shirt, and he did.

"Face Rob," I told him, and he rolled over and faced the now sleeping Robin. I took the wet washcloth and wiped Wally's back with it until he fell asleep. I sat back in my chair. 'I should get some rest too, so I don't get sick,' I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy takes care of his two little brothers.

Chapter 5-Little Brothers 

Roy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone retching. I made my way to the bathroom to find Wally, puking his guts out. I rushed over to him, and started rubbing small circles on his back.

"It's okay K.F.," I said as Rob walked in.

"Is he okay Roy?" Robin asked.

"He's fine Rob. Go back to bed. We'll be back in there when he's finished," I replied. After Robin left, I turned my attention back to Wally. He started to dry heave. It went on for a steady five minutes. When he was done, I laid him against the bathroom wall as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I helped Wally stand up and walked him back to bed. He got into bed with Rob.

"Are you okay Wally?" Dick asked.

"I'm fine," was Wally's reply. I grabbed some medicine and walked back over to Wally.

"Here take these," I said trying to hand him pills. Wally just curled up in a ball.

"Roy what's wrong with Wally?" Robin asked with his big blue puppy dog eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses because Wally and I knew his secret identity..

"He just isn't feeling well," I replied. I redirected my attention to Wally."If you aren't going to take these, you should at least get some sleep," I said. "Robin you too, okay?"

"Okay," Robin said drifting off to sleep. Only then did I realize how tired I was. I looked at my phone. It was 6 'o clock. I can sleep a few more hours before I have to go on patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Roy goes on patrol?

Chapter 6- Patrol

Roy's P.O.V.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"Come on Roy," I was Ollie. I opened my eyes.

"Fine," I said. I was already in my suit, so I grabbed my bow and quiver. My head started to hurt, but I can handle a little headache. I followed Ollie out of the room as Canary came in.  
"Be careful boys," She whispered as she passed us.

"We will," Olive replied glancing at me. My head started to really pound.

"Hey Ollie," I said. He looked at me. "Do you have some Tylenol?

"Yes, in fact I do," He said pulling the tiny bottle out of his pocket. I reached for it, but he pulled it away. "Infirmary now," Ollie stated impatiently.

"What about patrol," I said.

"I already sent Artemis ahead. I will catch up with her when I am through with you. Now go to the infirmary or I will carry you," Ollie threatened.

"Can't we go to Wally's room?" I asked coughing into my sleeve.

"I guess because we already have two sick kids in there," Oliver stated. We walked back to Wally's room and I opened the door. Wally and Dick were both sleeping. Canary took a quick look at me.

"Oh great, not you too," She said.

"No, I'm not sick. Just a little headache," I said. "Come on Ollie, let's go on patrol," I said turning towards the door.

"Not so fast," Oliver stopped me. "I have it covered."

"Fine," I said dejectedly, discarding my bow and quiver. I walked over to the drawer full of my clothes that I kept in Wally's room in case something happened. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to change. I came back into the room a few minutes later.

"You should probably get some sleep," Canary said trying to feel my forehead, and she somehow managed to. She frowned. "You're a little warm Roy." I just walked over to Wally's desk chair, got in it, and curled up into a ball. Canary walked over to me.

"Do you want to get in bed with the others?" She asked quietly.

"No m'fine," I mumbled. Canary grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. I soon fell asleep.

Dinah's P.O.V.

I was surrounded by sleeping teenagers, but this could not have been any cuter. I snapped a few pictures. Maybe these could come in handy when Roy won't listen to me, perfect for blackmail. I sent a picture of Wally and Dick to Bruce and Barry.

Roy's P.O.V.

I woke up to an annoying voice that wouldn't stop. Well, I can totally tell Wally's feeling a lot better.

"Come on Canary. Please, please, please, please, please can I have something else to eat besides soup," Wally said at the top of his lungs.

"Wally, shut up," I groaned. Canary rushed over to me placing a hand on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like crap," I mumbled.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah can you shut Kid Mouth up? My head hurts," I whimpered quietly. Robin was still asleep, surprisingly, with loud mouth talking right next to him.

"Shut up Wally," Canary snapped. "Roy's sick and you're making it worse."

"What?" Wally asked surprised. "Roy's sick? I thought he just fell asleep in the chair." Wally got out of bed. "Here you can lay down her." He looked at me, seeing that I was making no move to get up he said, "Come on Roy. It will make you feel better. I will take the chair."

Wally's P.O.V.

"No," Roy mumbled. "I don't need the bed. It's yours anyways, you can keep the spot." I knew that Roy would keep refusing, so I walked over to him, helped him up, and started dragging him to my bed. I didn't use my super speed because I didn't know if his stomach hurt. 'I guess super speed doesn't matter,' I thought as Roy turned green. I set a trash can on his lap as he leaned against the head board and started to throw up.

Roy's P.O.V.

I feel horrible. I practically threw my guts up. Now I can't stop coughing. When I finally stopped, I laid down. Canary handed me a thermometer as Wally made a bed on the floor, laid down, and fell asleep. Now Canary and I were the only ones awake. I declined the thermometer and rolled over trying to go to sleep, but my head hurt too badly.

"Roy at least let me check it," Canary whispered. "Open up," she said rolling me onto my back. I opened my mouth and she stuck the thermometer in. I just closed my eyes. The thermometer beeped, waking me up and causing me to jolt my head backwards. My head hit the head board.

"Ow," I mumbled. I felt like I was going to throw up again, so I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the trash can. I forgot I still had the thermometer in my mouth. Well that's trash now.

"Roy, oh my gosh, Are you okay?" Canary said after I was done throwing up. I lay down, but my head hurt so badly.

"Hey," Canary said quietly. I tried to move my head, but I didn't have enough strength to.

"I think you have a concussion. Can you open your eyes for me? Please." I managed to force my eyes open and was rewarded by a light in my eyes. I stared to close my eyes.

"Don't do that yet. Okay?" Canary said. I held my eyes open until I couldn't any longer. "Yep," She said quietly. "You definitely have a concussion. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've had worse," I replied. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"No, not just yet, let's take your temperature again and get some medicine in you."

She stuck another thermometer in my mouth again, but this time when it beeped I didn't my head.

"Oh my poor baby, it's 103.7. Any higher and I am taking you to the infirmary." She handed me pills and helped me sit up to swallow them. I did with help from the water she gave me. Then I fell asleep into nothingness, and it felt good.

Wally's P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt of pain in my stomach. Then I heard puking. Oh, Roy stepped on me. I rushed to the bathroom. I saw Roy puking his guts out, so I rubbed his back. Canary walked in as Roy finished. She helped me get him back to bed.

Roy's P.O.V.

I don't know what to do, I feel too sick to go to sleep, but my body feels like if I stay awake any longer I will die. I could feel Rob snuggle into my side. I turned to lie on my stomach despite the discomfort. I started to sob quietly into my pillow. I didn't think I have to worry about anyone hearing me because Wally and Canary were in the kitchen and Robin was asleep.

"What's wrong Roy?" I heard a quiet voice ask. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rob, just don't feel that good," I replied.

"Do you think sleep will help?"

"I've tried, but my body hurts too much." I said. Robin cuddled into my side. He was so cute.

"I'll make you feel better. Just try to fall asleep. Please for me," he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try," I replied, and I soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy ends up in the infirmary.

Chapter 7- Infirmary

Roy's P.O.V.

I woke up to a dark room. I could fell an I.V. in my arm. I sat up and tried to take the I.V. out.

"Don't," a voice said that I assumed was Wally. I looked around; Wally and Robin were sitting next to the bed I was on. They both looked completely better.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Your temperature spiked," Robin replied. Wally got up and pushed me down and I realized they were in their suits.

"Why are wearing your suit?" I asked Wally.

"We are going on patrol in a couple of hours," he replied.

"So where's my stuff?" I asked.

"What do you need it for?" Rob asked.

"We are going on patrol," I said.

"We are, you're not," Wally said.

"Come on, I'm feeling better," I complained.

"Yeah sure you are, but you're still not allowed to go," Wally replied loudly. My head started to spin. I grabbed my head, trying to relieve the pressure. Wally grabbed the flashlight that Canary used last night to check my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut. Then I turned the other way, so I wasn't facing Wally.

"Let me check your eyes." Wally said pleadingly.

"No I'm fine, just let me be," I mumbled.

"Come on, I know you still have a concussion. Just let me check it out," Wally begged.

"I know that I still have a concussion," I snapped. "Just leave me alone, go away."

Robin's P.O.V.

"Fine," I said, "but go to sleep if you are not going to let Wally check you out."  
Wally walked over to me and whispered, "Why don't you give it a try." With that I got up, grabbed the flashlight, and walked over to Roy. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy I know you're not asleep. Please let me check. I'll be quick." Roy rolled over on his back and opened his eyes. It took me 5 seconds to confirm he still had a concussion, but it's going away. Sleep does wondrous things apparently. I looked back at Roy as he drifted off to sleep.

Roy's P.O.V.

I woke up with only a slight headache, but I felt perfectly fine in other words. I sat up and I was still in the infirmary. That stupid I.V. was in my arm still, so I pulled it out.

"Really Roy," a voice said. I turned my head to find Oliver sitting next to me. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked. "It was bugging me and I feel better, just a slight headache."

"Yeah, that is to be expected with a concussion. You will be better tomorrow." I groaned.

"Let's take your temperature, then you can go to sleep." He handed me a thermometer, and I stuck it in my mouth. It beeped a moment later. I took it out and handed it to Ollie. "98.6, you're back to normal, but get some sleep." I lay down and went to sleep. I slept the rest of the day and when I woke up the next morning, I felt perfectly fine.

"Finally, I get to go on patrol, with my luck there will be no one to fight." I mumbled to myself.

The End


End file.
